Sunflower
by sun.ming
Summary: OneShot, set after the Soul Society Arc, may include MINOR spoiler for manga. Rangiku and Gin have a brief encounter at the place where they first met...
1. Eternal Twilight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything relating to Bleach that I have shoved into this story...

**AN: **This is more or less an original poem made to reflect the actual story, so I just thought I'd shove it in here with the story to act as a sort of prologue.

The sun falls past the horizon

Bright hues of reds, oranges, and yellows

Melts with the blue in the sky

Shades of rose and violet are formed

Casting a warm, lasting glow amongst the dying soul

-

Sitting alone in the fields of nothing

Nothing but the disappearing twilight

Reflecting her very own heart and soul

Slowly inching away from this land

To become nothing but an empty shell

-

The light in her life remains fake and dead

No longer cheerful, no longer alive

Slowly taking away her own

Not really caring about the pain anymore

Casting up walls to surround her heart and mind

-

Blocking the pain from escaping through

Pretending to be a happy soul

Smiling for others, laughing for them

Yet silent weeps still fill her night

Painful cries of sorrow escapes her lips

-

Longing for the soft tender kiss

Wishing for something to hold

Praying that his smile never fades

Silently craving for more and more

But having it all crash down on you in the end

-

Lives carry on without this light

Despite the painful emotions it brings

The sun will set, the light will die

But all that's left is waiting for the end

The end of this eternal twilight


	2. My Sunflower

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything relating to Bleach that I have managed to shove into this story...

* * *

A lone figure stood in the once dying landscape, only now to be filled with great stretches of bright emerald green grass and soft, brightly coloured wildflowers, letting out the soft misty fog that gives the land a surreal feel. The light breeze teases the strands of orange-blonde hair with voluminous curls. Her black robes wrapped loosely around her body, and a white sash tied around her waist with the tenth division lieutenant emblem. Strapped firmly behind her waist was her long, narrow soul slayer. A thin pink scarf hung loosely around her neck as it flickered across her skin, teasing it from the light breeze.

_Aye, aye... I wanted to be held in Lieutenant Matsumoto's arms for just a bit longer..._

Her dark blue eyes narrowed slightly in sadness as thoughts and images of _him _flickered in her mind. Images of the wind tossing his light silver hair in all directions, the way his black robes would flutter against his body, the white captains robe trailing behind him as he walked... even the trademark smirk he would always have on his face, despite the terrifying effects it can have on ones' mind. But those simple things, they were all things she held dear to her heart. She longed to be able to see those again, she'd give anything to be able to see _him _again.

Her hands clutched on to a wild sunflower, the grip so tight that the flower slowly began to wilt away, its life force slowing getting squeezed out of it. He had once told her that she resembled a sunflower. Wild and free, she could do as she pleases, yet still stand tall and strong, simplistically beautiful. Something that stands out amongst the others, common to find, yet rare to perfect. But one day, without the proper care and love, she'll only wither away into nothing but a shrivelled flower.

_I'm sorry Rangiku... good-bye._

Tears found its way into her eyes. She choked back a sob, but somehow, the tears continued to fall. She didn't want this... she didn't like feeling weak and vulnerable. She hated putting on a strong front, displaying a fake persona for the people around her, but she didn't want them to sympathise her, or look down upon her. Smiling and laughing with others, yet feeling dead inside, letting her past emotions control her present self.

"Ai-yah... didn't think you'd miss me this much..."

Her eyes widened as she immediately recognized that voice. His strong, husky tone, yet at the same time, childish and mocking. He was like a child that grew up much too fast. His appearance was that of an adult, yet his personality remained childish and arrogant.

She spun around so quickly she nearly lost her balance. She just stared at him, watching his childlike pose. He still wore his captain's robe, and like always, his bright, vibrant green eyes stayed closed with that playful smirk still gracing his lips. His back was slightly arched forwards as he examined her tear-stained face, apparently amused.

"Gi... Gin...," she breathed out softly.

"My, my... look at all those tears," he said, somewhat tauntingly.

Suddenly, now that he appeared in front of her, she no longer found herself sad and betrayed, but angry and frustrated. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and took an intimidating step forward. "What are you doing here," she spat out angrily.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to see me," he asked, that smirk on his face not wavering the slightest. "Didn't you _miss _me?"

She couldn't understand why he had to act like this all the time. What happened to the kind, caring child that took care of her when she was starving years ago on this very same spot! Within seconds, she had pulled out her soul slayer and pointed it towards him. "Don't, make me have to fight you...," she said, her hand trembling slightly.

He shook a finger disapprovingly at her. "Now, now, that isn't any way to treat an old friend, is it now?"

"Shut up," she cried out, not even caring about the tears that swelled in her eyes.

"Do you really want to kill me," he asked, his voice still mocking. "Then do it." He took a step closer until the tip of her sword hovered dangerously close to his neck. He could feel her hands trembling and without a warning, he knocked the sword from her hands. The sword spiralled in the air momentarily before hitting the ground.

"... why are you doing this," she asked, her voice softening, her eyes turned to where her sword layed, though she wasn't paying any attention to it. "Sometimes... I wish you would've never saved me...," she said, her tone cold and serious, though her lips were trembling and her eyes were sparkling with moisture.

"Ah... you shouldn't lie to yourself! You mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another."

"... why did you have to come back... why couldn't you just leave and not return... it wouldn't have been a first anyways."

Though his was face was unwavering, those words hit a sore spot. He knew as a child he would always take off without telling her where he was going, and even as an adult he still did that, but he had always come back. In his eyes, the idea of leaving and not ever returning was preposterous.

Looking at her sad face was painful. He missed her beautiful, vibrant smiles, and her loud, genuine laughter that filled the room. Whenever he walked past the lieutenants' lounge area, she would always be the center of attention, everyone would be laughing around her, and she'll always smile smugly, or let out a soft laugh, never anything entirely honest, but something false and pretentious.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say!" Her tone became urgent and annoyed, yet traces of hidden pain could still be found.

"I came back... to see you..." The smirk had disappeared, replaced by a serious expression that rarely graced his features. He took a step forward, completely closing the distance between the two. They were mere inches away from one another, so close that she could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists as she tried to completely decipher what he had just said. He'd never lie to her, but it wasn't as if he were always willing to volunteer information towards her.

He raised a hand and gently stroked her face. She closed her eyes, leaning in close to that caress. It felt so nice, such a simple gesture, yet it meant the world to her. She could feel his lanky fingers softly teasing her skin, it's touch slightly rough from the calluses on his hands from years of sword training. He could feel the new streak of tears sliding across her skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly. His tone was so serious, it felt foreign to her ears. He cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Just a really light peck, barely touching her skin, yet the emotions inside of her threatened to burst through her chest. His hands slowly slid down and rested back by his side once more. She opened her eyes, longing for his touch. "I have to go..."

She stared at him, suddenly feeling panic arouse within her. She watched him turn around, taking one step away from her, then another, and once more.

"Wait," she cried out finally. He immediately stopped where he was and waited as she lunged forwards and grabbed his hand, turning him around to face her. "Please... don't go..."

"You know I have to," he said simply, yet she still refused to let go of his hand.

"You never ever tell me where you're going... why do you always leave me by myself, just sitting there waiting, and waiting, and waiting for you to come back..." Her voice was trembling, and he wasn't surprised to see her crying once more.

She looked up at him, and she knew that he would be leaving no matter what, and that he would never be coming back. She slowly released her grip on his hand and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, silently telling him to leave if he must.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him, holding her tightly in his arms. Her closed her eyes, and leaned in closer towards him, their bodies pressing against one another. She felt so safe in his arms; she felt as if nothing else mattered in this world aside from him and her. She slowly turned her head up to look at him. He gave her that same solemn look he had on his face when he last told her good-bye. "I'll come back, I promise," he said softly.

She wanted so badly to believe him, but somehow she knew, this would be the very last time she would see him again. Slowly, they released their hold around one another. She watched as he disappeared, it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. Her vision blurred and melted with the background. Everything was spiralling out of place, and she could distinctly feel the thick crimson liquid splashing on her face...

Rangiku shot upwards and found herself lying on her bed in her own room. Darkness surrounded her, beads of perspiration dripping from her face, tears began forming in her eyes. She looked around to find herself all alone. She clutched desperately onto the folds of her white robes, and stared out the window, the light breeze blowing past the open window, teasing the hems of her sheets.

'It was only a dream..., calm down Rangiku...,' she said to herself, hopelessly attempting to calm herself down. She squeezed her eyes tightly, the tears sliding down her soft pale skin. 'Damn it... why can't I stop crying...' She placed a hand down onto the white cotton sheets and felt her fingers graze over a freshly picked sunflower, rounded droplets of blood tainting the bright yellow petals.

_Aye, aye... see Rangiku... told you I'd come back... he... he..._

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Well, that's it. Hope it wasn't too cheesy, tried my best. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought.


End file.
